Rapid Hope Loss
by medic5
Summary: AU. Faking it in High School never happened but instead will happen in college. AMY will be the one to ask Karma to be her fake girlfriend just to make a certain hot DJ jealous and hopefully fall for her. Only problem? Karma's been in love with Amy since high school and Amy doesn't have clue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

***So this idea popped in my head. Almost completely AU.**

***The whole lesbian faking it never happened in high school.**

***Karma, Shane, Liam, and Lauren are finding out that college dating life is lot more complicated. But Amy fits right in.**

***Amy's a player and very popular with the ladies.**

***The rest of the group are awkward and dorky. **

***There will be some sort of faking it. This time, Amy will ask Karma to be her fake girlfriend in order to impress the only girl that will reject Amy.**

***Karma has been in love with Amy ever since high school though.**

***Karma POV mostly. **

***Please please review and let me know what you think. Continue or not?**

**_7 years ago_**

"_Hey you" _

_"Go away…I don't want to talk to anybody.."_

_"Amy, its me Karma."_

_"Fine. Come in."_

_"Hey….Amy…I brought you some donuts. There's glazed, chocolate, and your favorite, strawberry cream filled ones. I ate all the sugar covered ones coz I got hungry."_

_"I don't want any donuts."_

_"Yeah right, you? not want donuts?"_

_"No I don't want any."_

_"Fine I'll eat all of them even if makes me really fat. Then I'll explode all over your room and it will be your fault coz you made me eat them all!"_

_"Fine give me the strawberry ones."_

_"Amy, I'm really sorry about your dad."_

_"Its ok. I guess. Its not like we can do anything about it."_

"_He loves you though."_

_"But he left. He left me and he left my mom. You know they're suppose to be soulmates. At least that's what my dad said. You know how they met? They were only 8 years old when my mom kicked him in the shins and stole his bike. She felt bad afterwards and returned it. Even bought him an ice cream. He's been in love with her since then. Is that what love does to friends?"_

_"I don't know. I guess love makes people go crazy. What do we know about love, we're only 12 years old. But I know one thing for sure. I'll never hurt you like that and I for sure will never leave you."_

_"I know. And ill never do that to you too. You're my best friend Karma and I never ever want to lose you. So promise me something?"_

_"As long as it doesn't involve giving up my kidneys or chopping off my legs, I'll do anything for you?"_

_" Wait, so you wont give up a kidney to save my life?"_

_"You know how much I hate hospitals. Fine. Only if your life depended on it. What was it that you want me to promise?"_

_"Promise me that you'll never ever fall in love with me?"_

_"Oh….ok….. That should be easy enough. Its not like that' s possible. We're both girls in case you forgot."_

_"Hey you never know. I'm pretty hot."_

_"Hahahah. Way to praise yourself."_

_"Ok seriously though I just don't want us to end up like my parents. Friends_, _to lovers, to husband and wife. Now they're complete strangers. At least, that's one less thing we have to worry about separating us."_

_"Ok fine. I, Karma Ashcroft, promise to never fall in love with you Amy Raudenfeld"_

_"Wait we have to write this down so we won't forget. I need a paper. I've got a pen."_

_"Here's a napkin from your donuts."_

_"That'll do. And I Amy Raudenfeld, also promise to never fall in love with you Karma Ashcroft. So that we may never hurt each other and that so that we can be together forever and always."_

_"What if one of us does fall in love with one of us.?"_

_"Well then we also have to promise never to tell those feelings."_

_"Ok good….that's shouldn't be so hard.. Sign here."_

_"Now what?"_

_"We should frame it."_

_"We're going to be together forever Amy. No matter what comes between us. I love you. Like a sister ok?"_

_"I know. I love you too Karma. Forever."_

**Seven Years Later. Freshmen Year of College.**

**Karma POV**

When you're in college, there's always a party somewhere on campus on a Friday night. Doesn't even matter if you're invited or not. You just go. And you go because you want to get laid. Who doesn't? So I'm sitting here on some dirty fraternity couch eating stale Cheetos and drinking cheap vodka with my friends, Liam and Shane. Oh and Lauren, who simply doesn't have any friends so she likes to tag along with us to parties she doesn't even enjoy.

"This party blows. Why did we come here again?"

And what are we doing? Being a freshmen here at University of Texas, we often go unnoticed. Being a freshmen basically stinks. You're not hot enough to get noticed. Most people think you're still in high school. And if you do get attention, some other hotter person easily steals it from you. College is suppose to be about freedom, sexual exploration, and more freedom.

"Well, Shane it's not like we have anywhere else to be. Its either we go with the Chess Club or the Wiccans' party. This frat party seems like the more normal option." Says my ex-boyfriend Liam.

Even Liam Booker, once declared the most desirable and sexiest boy to ever walk the planet (by planet, I mean Hester High School), constantly gets bypassed for older fraternity guys. So his ego is kinda bruised and broken at the moment. Shane, who's no stranger to dating older college guys has suddenly changed his ways since he almost got beaten up because he was hitting on the starting quarterback of the Longhorns. He's been scared to approach anyone lately. Lauren, whose hardly ever interested in anyone because she's too damn busy being in love with herself, is currently hung up on some mystery guy who got her home safely after accidentally ingesting ecstasy. She didn't even get his name. Not that he probably even cared.

What's my story? What's the reason why I'm bored out of my ass sitting here on a disgusting fraternity couch that I bet has more semen than bacteria on a Friday night? Well, she's standing over there with some hot girl while I watch until it kills me over and over again. I watch while she uses that super sexy green eyes to paralyze her next conquest. I watch while she uses her irresistible and charming smile to make her victim blush. I watch while she uses intelligent conversation mixed with light humor to seal the deal. And I watch while they, at any minute now, either leave hand in hand or head upstairs.

It's hard to get laid or get dates when you're a freshmen except when your Amy Raudenfeld. My once super dorky, shy but sarcastic best friend suddenly developed swag and sex appeal during the summer before freshmen year. Amy definitely develop something that me, Liam, Shane, and Lauren just don't have. Amy can have any girl she wants. Any guy too, not that she's interested. So what's wrong with this picture?

I am crazy, head over heels, madly in love with my best friend Amy Raudenfeld. And she doesn't have a fucking clue. Why can't I tell her? One, she thinks I'm straight. Two, she once made me promise to never fall in love with her. To this day, she still has that napkin with my signature on it on a frame stashed somewhere in her closet. Three, she'll never look at me that way. To her, I'm just her dorky, neurotic, and obnoxious best friend and roommate. How do I even begin to compete with girls like the one she's currently talking to? I can't.

"No freakin way. Na uh.. $5 bucks says she can't. Not Cindy Walters. I tried that last week. She's a senior, president of Kappa Beta Chi. Totally out of our league. No way in hell."

Liam is freakin out about the girl Amy is flirting with. It was the same girl he so confidently tried to hit on and all he got was "You're not in my league" stare. She didn't even have to talk to reject him.

"Well what was it that you said about Margaret Abbott, part-time model for Abercrombie? That she was totally straight and would never go for Amy? But who's bed did she end up on? Yours or Amy's? 5 bucks says Cindy will end up on Amy's bed tonight."

I dared Liam to argue with me. I am a total dumb ass, I know. I secretly pine after my best friend yet I proudly defend her dating skills to anyone who doubts her. Its all part of my cover so no one will notice the ache in my heart each time Amy takes home another girl that is not me.

"Fine, 5 bucks says she only gets a number tonight."

"Sorry bro, I'm with Karma on this one. 5 bucks she goes home with Amy."

"How dare you Shane. You're my best friend! Lauren's with me on this. Right?"

"Oh hell no Booker. I will not participate in anything that is derogatory towards women. And frankly, yours and Amy's constant need to sleep with a different girl each week is quite disgusting already. Even worse is your constant need to prove to Amy that your dick is bigger than hers, even though she doesn't have one!"

This elicits a good laugh from me and Shane. Liam just chokes on his drink.

"Geez, Cooper. Just trying to include you on the conversation since you've been pouting all night. Next time, ill make sure there's no stick up you butt before I talk to you."

"Oh Liam, don't mind her. She's been waiting for mystery dude to show up but looks like he's only interested in damsels in distress. Maybe we should tie you up and hang you from the balcony. Maybe he'll turn up to rescue you."

Shane and Liam's favorite hobby these days was to pick on Lauren until she gets really mad. It's always up to me to diffuse the situation with these three.

"Ughhhh Why do I hang out with you people."

"Lauren, chill. They're just messing with you."

"I'll see you guys back at the apartment!"

"How the hell are we going to get home then Cooper. You drove us here."

"Walk Booker. Its 10 minutes away.!" Lauren angrily gets up from the couch. Its always fun to mess with herbut there's usually a consequence like having to walk home.

"Oh look. She's giving her number to Amy!" I am slightly relieved that all she got was a phone number which means that Amy is going home with me, at least for tonight. Yay! A win for team Karmy.

"Ha! I win. Pay up. That's $5 from you and $5 from you!" Liam is proud to prove his point. I am gladly paying that $5 because going home with Amy is the biggest prize ever.

"Quickly Liam. Hide that shit before Amy's catches us betting on her again."

My best friend struts her sexy self towards us and I can't help but sigh loudly at the sight of this goddess. I feel Shane's eyes on me so I quickly get up to give Amy a high five.

"And that is how you get an extremely hot girl's phone number. Liam, you should learn from the best." I say this out loud while I put my arm around Amy's shoulder. Out of instinct, she puts her hand behind the small of my back, causing me to slightly arch my torso. I fight the urge to make it any more obvious. Since I am wearing a cut-off tee, there's skin on skin contact between my back and her palm. My skin is suddenly burning.

"Karma, are you guys betting on my behalf again? I saw that."

"Well…it's always fun to see if you're going to get the girl."

"What's the bet about anyways?"

"Karma and I said that you'll go home with the girl. But Liam here can't accept the fact that you can get any girl you want. He said that there was no way in hell that Cindy Walters was going home with you."

"Hey I actually changed my bet. I said that Amy will get a phone number. Isn't that why I won."

"Well umm actually, Liam. You lost. Cindy just needs to drive a friend home then I am meeting her at her sorority house next door in 15 minutes."

Ouch….that hurt more than I expected. Oh look, my heart is suddenly on the floor. I look down just to hide the disappointment on my face.

"Ha ha! Booker, give me back my $5 and I'm going to need an extra $5 from your wallet!" Shane demands his money from Liam but I'm too busy trying not to die.

"And guess what, she's got a jacuzzi in her room!"

Ouch again. Seriously, someone kill me now.

"No fucking way. You are my fucking idol Amy Raudenfeld. Teach me your ways!"

Out of instinct, Amy suddenly traces circles behind my back. She's done this a million times before and she probably doesn't even notice she's doing it.

"You ok pretty girl?"

"Yeah I'm just suddenly feeling this Vodka we've been drinking. I think we should head home."

"Awe sweetie, I'm sorry that Vodka's all they had."

She removes her hand from my back brings me in for a hug. For a moment, I am at peace in her arms.

"Yeah. Will you be ok?"

"Of course. Meet me for breakfast?"

"Yeah sure." She lets me go and I suddenly feel very cold.

"Let's go guys we have quite a walk. Lauren lied. Its more like 20 minutes."

"Well that's what you guys get for pissing her off. Next time you want to make her mad, make sure she's not the one driving."

Liam, Shane and I work our way towards the exist when I someone calling out for me.

"Karma wait." It's Amy.

"I forgot something." I tilt my head and blink a few times to show my confusion.

"Huh?"

"I forgot this." She kisses me on the cheek while giving me another tight hug.

"I love you Karma Ashcroft. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you too."

She turns around and runs off the other direction. I stand there staring at the empty space in front of me. My hand is currently touching the spot on my cheek where she just kissed me. I didn't notice Liam and Shane watching what just happened.

"Close your eyes, it might help poof her back." I know he notices but Shane will never say anything. He'll wait until I am ready to talk to him.

"You know, I have never noticed how hot you and Amy would be if you got together! That would be so fucking awesome."

Of course, Liam is a different story. He'll open his mouth and say whatever he thinks might be funny.

"Shut up Booker."

**What do you guys think? Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

***Thank you guys for the reviews, follows and for wanting me to continue the story.**

***I honestly love this idea so thanks for joining me.**

***Liam and Shane share an apartment across Karma, Lauren, and Amy's apartment. (I'm in the middle of binge watching Friends so i kinda stole that idea)**

***Faking it characters is not mine.**

***Rated T for strong language and sexual concepts.**

***Please review again. Thanks.**

**4 years ago Freshmen year high school**

Oh god …here she comes. My heart is pounding out of my chest as my best friend approaches me. She looks annoyed as usual, probably for no particular reason other than it's a Monday. As soon as she looks my way, her frown turns into the million dollar smile. I give her a nervous one in return. I hand her a coffee and her favorite strawberry cream filled donuts. Amy never wakes up on time on Monday mornings due to binge watching documentaries on Netflix.

" You seriously are the best friend in the whole wide world!" She gives me a kiss on the forehead. I didn't know it was possible for my heart to beat any faster.

"You stayed up late again even after I told you to go to sleep huh.?"

" Well, this documentary on Medieval Torture Devices part one was so awesome I had to watch part two. Oh my god there's this device where they tie a person's hands and two people pull from opposite directions until the arms come off. And then….."

Amy continues to ramble…. and for the first time ever, I realize how damn cute she is when she does this. Her eyes, damn. It looks even greener when she's talking about something she's passionate about. Her lips…..shitttttttttt…..that stupid, stupid dream! Gahhhhhhhh!

For 10 years, everything has been fine between me and Amy! No weird feelings, just pure friendship and sisterly love. But last night, after watching My Best friend's Wedding and falling asleep, I had the craziest dream. I dreamt that I kissed Amy. The kiss started nice and slow, just lips. Then tongues got involved. Next thing I know, I'm straddling and grinding against her while passionately kissing her. Phew…just thinking about it has got me burning up and turning red. In fact, its all I've ever thought about since I woke up this morning. At first, I thought maybe it was because of the movie I watched. But then again, I've watched it like 15 times. I didn't have any dreams the first 14 times. Then I see her this morning and all I can think about is kissing her….Oh gee I'm looking at her lips again! This is torture! I need to find something else to focus on. Oh right there, a tree!. Yes Karma focus on that tree.

"Karma?"

That's a very pretty tree.

"Karma you ok?"

It's got strong branches and plenty of leaves.

"Karma Ashcroft! Have you not been paying attention all this time I was blabbering about torture devices?"

"Torture?"

Oh shit, she caught me.

"What are you looking at? What's over there by the tree?"

"Nothing."

"You're acting weird….hmmm? Isn't that Liam Booker over there by the tree?"

"Huh? Liam who?"

"You know, Liam Booker. In your own words….the hottest guy to ever walk the planet. You said that yourself on our first day of high school."

Honestly, I couldn't care any less about Liam at the moment. I just really need to distract myself from Amy and distract Amy from noticing my weird antics at the moment. So I said the most natural thing a 14 year old girl can say.

"Oh yeah him. Isn't he so dreamy?"

Amy envelopes me into a huge hug and all I can do is melt.

"Awe my BFF's got a crush on Liam Booker!"

I think I do, have a crush…. just not on Liam Booker.

**3 years ago Sophomore Year**

"So how do you feel?"

What? To hold your hand? Cuddle against you? Look into those sexy eyes? It feels like perfection, heaven, and all fluffy things combined.

"Earth to Karma? Hello are you in there?"

Don't even get me started with those lips. God, they're so soft and moist. If I only had the guts to lean in just a little closer, our lips would touch.

"YO, If you don't listen, I am going to kiss you!"

Oh really? I dare you to….

"Ouch! Ames,That hurt! Why the hell would you pull my hair for? Are we five years old again?"

"Coz you're not listening. You zoned out again! That's the second time today."

"Sometimes you're so juvenile."

"Well sometimes you're such a...uh…. a dummy.!"

"Wow pulling my hair and calling me a dummy. We really must be five again."

"Ok ok….just stop zoning out."

" Fine I'm listening now. What were you asking me?"

"How do you feel?"

Trust me, I've been wanting to tell you for a whole fucking year now. Ever since I had that dream of us kissing, my feelings have grown. From an innocent crush to being undeniably and irrevocably in love with you.

"How do I feel about what?"

I feel like I'm drowning. Or floating. Mostly drowning.

"You know, to have the hottest guy in school ask you to homecoming?"

Trust me, It's nothing compared to waking up next to you or holding your hand on my way to class.

"Hmmmm. It's ok I guess."

Yes "OK" is really the extent of how I feel about it. And I'm being generous. But if you were to ask me to be your date, it would feel incredible, amazing, insane, absolutely fucking perfect.

"OK I GUESS! Is that all your going to say. Liam Fucking Booker just ask you to be his date for homecoming. Liam Booker aka Prince Charming/Superman just asked you. THE Liam Booker that you've been dreaming about since the first day of 9th grade and all you can say is "It's ok. I guess". Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"

Yes Liam was my ultimate school girl crush/fantasy. Being asked out by him to homecoming is like a dream come true. But my dreams have suddenly changed. Liam is still the hottest guy in school. He's still the real prince charming. He's just not you.

"Ok I get the point Amy. I…I don't know. It just doesn't feel real, you know? It's like I'm waiting to wake up but yet I know that when I wake up, it's still a dream. You get what I mean?"

"Ummmmm No! You're talking Karma non-sense again. You mean you feel like you're in a dream within a dream. That's some weird Inception shit going through your brain. The way I see it, he's hot. You're hot. This is what you wanted so enjoy the ride."

Ughhhh Sometimes you're so clueless or blind Amy.

" I mean how can someone like Liam be interested in someone so plain and ordinary like me? Answer that, Amy."

Sometimes, you can be so stupid Amy.

"Stop right there before I pull your hair again. Listen to me. You, Karma Ashcroft, are anything but plain and ordinary. You are the most stunningly beautiful, most talented, kindest, and extraordinary girl I have ever met in my life. Though sometimes a little insane and out of this world, but definitely extraordinary…. I'm pretty sure Liam sees exactly what I see in you and that is why he asked you out. Not slutty Brandi, not Soliel, not Sherry the cheerleader, you. He asked you. And if I can be Liam Booker for the night, it would be an honor… certainly be a pleasure, to have you as my date to the homecoming dance."

And sometimes, when I at the very least expect it, you can be so surprisingly,….. amazingly, ….and incredibly sweet.

**PRESENT DAY**

"Shiiiiitttttttt!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I realized how late it must be. A panicking Amy barges into my room a few seconds later.

"Oh my god, what's wrong Karma? Are you hurt? Do you need an ambulance."

"Whaaatt?...No! it's 9 AM I'm going to be really late for class and I have an exam for english lit!"

"Then go get ready. Bathroom is open. Hurry before Lauren beats you to it."

It takes me 10 total minutes to shower and get ready. On my way out I see Amy still in her boxers watching T.V.

"Aren't you going to class.?"

"Nope. Not today." She says this with a huge grin on her face.

"You know you're wasting away valuable education. It's one class now, then one semester, and then all of a sudden you're a college drop out." Typical Amy. She stays up partying really late on a school night and then decides she's too hung over to go to class the next day. She ignores my lecture as I make my way towards the door.

"Yeah Yeah….please shut the door behind you."

I can hear her laughter behind the door. She's watching her favorite old school Saturday morning cartoons. Probably Scooby Doo. Wait at minute….did I say Saturday morning cartoons? UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH fucking Amy! I quickly barge through the door and drop all my stuff on the floor. I jump over the couch and on top of Amy. She's laughing hysterically not at the cartoons, but at me.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU LET ME PANIC AND RUSH LIKE A FUCKING FOOL MAKING ME THINK IT'S MONDAY AND THAT I'M LATE FOR CLASS!"

I am going to tickle the shit out of this girl!

"The look on you face was priceless hahahahahhah Stop please. Hahahahahah Please stop!"

"I hate you I hate you!" I continue tickling her.

"Ok I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I stop and look at her. I will make her feel really bad for this.

"You made me look like a dumbass! What if I actually went all the way to class!" I am pouting now with my lower lip quivering like I'm about to cry. Amy is a sucker for this.

"Awe I'm sorry pretty girl. Don't cry. You're too darn cute to look like a dumbass."

"I hate you!"

"No, you don't. You LOVE me!"

I didn't realize I was straddling Amy on the couch. She's wearing nothing but boxers and a wife beater. Even in the morning, with her hair in a tangled mess and eye boogers, this girl is damn fucking sexy. She's brought up her free hand to my face. She quickly tucks in a few loose strands of hair behind my ear. I shudder at the contact. Then suddenly, we are frozen in this moment. She's not moving and I'm pretty sure I'm holding my breath in. The moment is perfect but suddenly lost when Lauren ruins it for the both of us.

"EWWWW YOU BOTH HAVE ROOMS LESBOS! NO SEX ON THE COUCH!"

Before I can jump off of Amy, she quickly gets up. So I loose all balance that I have and my butt lands on the floor.

"Oh Fuck!"

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Karms!"

"Ouch that hurt my ass!"

"I'm sorry. Here let me see!"

Amy tries to lift up my skirt and I quickly swat her hand away. She keeps trying to lift my skirt up and I kinda like it. But of course, I won't let her.

"Let me see! So I can kiss the pain away!"

"Get away from my butt you perve!"

"Come on Karma, it's nothing I haven't seen before!"

This is one of my favorites sides of Amy, her playful side. Because rarely does she ever show it to anyone but me. And I absolutely love the level of comfort that transpires between us. The moment is once again perfect. Just two best friends messing around with each other. And again, the moment is quickly ruined by Lauren.

"OK DYKES! Get a room!"

I kinda appreciate this one because Amy was just about to pull of my skirt.

"What's up YOUR butt this morning Lauren! And that's two derogatory terms towards my kind!"

Amy is an out and proud lesbian if you haven't notice. She is the most chill person I know and can tolerate any kind of bullshit except for anything derogatory towards gays and lesbians.

"Well if you kept your disgusting activities in your own private room then we wouldn't have a problem! The sight of Mandy Tanner's naked butt and her disgusting cellulite on her thighs while she opened our freezer has scarred me for life!"

"That was three weeks ago! I didn't know you were up at 3 am! And I didn't know she was going to walk out to get me ice cream from the kitchen, butt naked!"

"Well you and Karma should just get a fucking room already!"

"Ok you have one twisted mind their Lauren. Karma is just like my sister like you are mine. Plus, she's fucking straight as they come!"

Oh Amy, if you only knew.

"Sisters don't fucking straddle each other or give each other googily eyes!"

Wait? Does Lauren notice all of that?

"Hello. I'm still here. You can stop talking about me now. Hey….. that's my pop tarts!"

The bitch is eating MY poptarts.

"No it's not! It's the last one and I found it first!"

"Don't you dare put that pop tart in your mouth!"

The bitch is now licking my pop tart.

"HA too late.! Yummmm so good!"

I like Lauren most of the time. Her sarcasm and downright honesty is often a breath of fresh air. But there are times when I just want to use her face as fucking rag and wipe the floor with it. This is definitely one of those times!

"Ughhhhhhh!"

I was about to run to Lauren and smack the shit out of her when I feel Amy grab me from the waste.

"Let me go! I am going to shove that pop tart where the sun doesn't shine!"

"Boo Hoo! You can't get to me and I have the last pop tart!"

Behind me, someone opens the door and I'm pretty sure its Shane.

"Hello ladies….what's with the commotion in this joint? I thought there was a fire or something with all the bitching going on?"

He immediately raids our fridge and takes out left over pancakes from yesterday.

"Karma and Amy tried to have sex on the living room couch!" That was Lauren trying to divert my attention from my pop tarts that she is currently devouring.

"Oh how dirty! Since when did you join our team Karms?"

"We weren't having sex!"

"Who's having sex? Obviously not me!. What's for breakfast?"

Like clockwork, Liam follows not long after. He also immediately opens our fridge and begins to look for something. Eww gross…he is wearing awfully short and tight boxer briefs.

"Liam! Why don't you have pants on? You're junk is in our faces! This house is full of women. Have some respect!"

"Nothing you haven't seen before Karms! Do you have any orange juice."

Before I can say something that will hurt Liam's feelings, Amy interrupts to shut me up. The last pop tart is long forgotten.

"You guys have your own apartment with your own fridge!"

"We do. But our fridge is empty. Plus its Saturday so that means Amy went shopping yesterday." Shane replies to Amy.

"And you couldn't think of grabbing a new box of pop tarts?" Lauren asks.

"Of course I did! How can I forget Karma's favorite breakfast food. Frosted strawberry flavored too." Amy hugs me from behind while she brings the unopened box of poptarts in front of me.

My eyes immediately widens like a kid in a candy store. And just like that, my need to pummel Lauren disappears. And just like that, Amy brightens up my day by tenfold.

"Awe you are the greatest best friend ever!" I give her a huge kiss on the cheek.

"I wonder what 10 boxes of pop tarts will get me."

"Can we go back to the topic of Amy and Karma having sex? Damn, that's something I definitely want to see!" Liam chimes in while eating the left over pancakes that Shane just microwaved.

"For the 10 millionth time, we weren't having sex. Lauren just has an overactive imagination. Karma isn't gay!"

Oh if you only knew Amy. If you only knew.

"Well how did you know that Amy? Have you ever thought about Karma in that way? Do you masterbate while thinking of Karma?"

What the fuck? I can't believe Shane just asked Amy that question. Liam is suddenly choking on his orange juice. Lauren and Shane have a huge grin on their faces. Amy is looking everywhere but at me. And I'm sure that my face is beat red.

"What kind of question is that.! You! Don't you dare answer that question!" Amy was about to open her mouth when I shoot her an evil death stare.

"That is an interesting question. Good one Harvey. Answer the question, Amy. Do you imagine Karma naked?" Lauren asked.

"Amy Raudenfeld, do not answer those questions if you don't want to die today!"

"Come on! I want to know. I haven't had sex in two weeks! Don't you guys feel sorry for me.!" That was Liam. Amy is just holding in her laughter trying to answer the question but afraid to even breathe.

"Well what about you Shane. Don't you think of Liam while you're jerking off?"

"Of course I do. And he knows that!. Stop trying to divert the question to me Karma, let Amy answer."

"Sorry guys. I love my life at the moment so I will not answer that question. Let's talk about something else."

"THANK YOU!"

"Awe…You suck!"

"Fine, Fine.! Your non-committal answer did in fact answered my question.""

"Moving on!"

"Oh!There's a new club opening tonight by the way. I think its called The Raven. It's invite only but I can get you guys in! There's gonna be a lot of hot girls there!"

"The Raven? Damn, I heard it's a million dollar night club. It's suppose to be one of those clubs that are super private and expensive to get in. Plus the DJ is suppose to be really dope. How the hell did you get an invite Ames?"

"From Cindy.!"

"Is that what she paid you with?"

"No Lauren, I'm not a hooker! Sleeping with rich girls has its perks. Not that I take advantage of it. They willingly give me these things. I never asked for it."

"You must have like a magic tongue.""

"Nope. No magic there Shane. Just pure talent! So are we all down for tonight?"

"Count me and Liam in!"

"Lauren?"

"I guess. I need a reason to wear my new Jimmy Choos anyways."

"Karms?"

"Of course. As long as you're there!"

"This is gonna be epic! What do you say Liam, $50 to whoever scores the hottest chick?"

"Fuck yeah It's on!...wait I don't think I have $50."

I look at Amy and I see how simple things like spending time with her friends makes her happy. It's another side of Amy that I love so much.

Another night. Different girl. That is the world of Amy Raudenfeld.

Another night. Same girl. Still in love with Amy. That is my world. And sadly, this is getting pathetic. I'm pathetic.

How do I even compete with all these extremely hot girls that can give her anything and everything she's ever desired? How does someone like me ever get the attention of a girl like Amy? And even if I did get her attention, how do I keep it for more than a night?


	3. Latching On To You

**A/N:**

***First of all, thank you for the response to this story. You guys are amazing.**

***Second, i apologize for the long wait. I was doubting myself for a while, and thinking that i'm such a crappy writer. Some of you will probably agree. **

***This chapter is long and it isn't all that. Just a filler to get to the actual story.**

***I kinda forgot that the gang is only about 18 or 19 years old. This chapter has them at a club and buying drinks. Let's just pretend that they can or they have like a fake id or something. **

***Faking It Characters are not mine.**

**2 years Ago. Junior Year High School**

I've screwed up, which hardly ever happens given my very controlling and meticulous nature. And when I screw up, I screw up big. I know this because she refuses to talk to me. And silent Amy makes me nervous, a very uncomfortable nervous.

"Amy?"

"Ames?...Can we please talk? Is everything ok?

"About what? Everything's fine and dandy Karma."

Everything-is-fine-and-dandy Amy scares me. Because those are her go-to words when everything is screwed up.

"We both know that everything isn't fine when you use those words. Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Well gee Karma, I don't know. How exactly do you talk to someone who's never around? That's quite a mystery. Please let me know when you find out. Oh wait, I forgot. You're too busy being popular to come find me."

Sarcastic with snarky attitude and blatantly honest Amy? That's the side of Amy that terrifies me. Because that's how I know exactly how much I've screwed up. Because Amy hardly ever shows me that side of her. There has never been a need. Until now.

"Ok. I know I deserve that. And you deserve to be angry and frustrated."

She looks at me and I don't like what I see. Her eyes have turned a darker shade of green. Maybe I imagined it. But the usual warmth that radiates from those beautiful green eyes have been replaced by a cold glare.

"Angry and frustrated at you? I think I've past frustrated and angry the third time you ditched movie night. And I'm pretty sure I've just about hit infuriated when you didn't show up to my mom's wedding like you promised me! I've never asked much of you lately and you couldn't do the one thing I asked you. You know what I am Karma? I'm disappointed at you. And not just a "you should know better" disappointed but more like a "you broke about 10 different promises" kind of disappointed."

Disappointed Amy? Now that hurts. It hurts more than spending 3 years of pinning away for someone who will could never love you back. It hurts more than spending 3 years of pretending to be someone I'm not just so I don't break the biggest promise I have ever made in my life. Because to me, there are only three things that matter when it comes to Amy. One, make Amy happy no matter what the cost is. Her happiness is my happiness. Two, never hurt or disappoint Amy in anyway possible. Her sadness is my sadness. And three, since I broke my promise of never falling in love with her, I have to promise never to tell her about it. Because nothing good ever comes when feelings get involved between friendships. And Amy is a firm believer in that so I have to respect that.

"Amy I'm sorry if I haven't had the time for you. But isn't this what you wanted for me? I'm dating the most popular guy in school. I got voted homecoming queen. I got nominated to be prom queen. You pushed me towards all this.!"

"Yes! But not at the expense of being replaced! Liam has suddenly become your priority. Then the rest of the school comes next. You're either guest judging some lame contest, providing consultation for some dumb school committee, or doing photoshoots with the yearbook club. What about me Karma? I'm not even a fucking option anymore. I'm just someone who you can ditch and burn for Liam and the whole school!"

"That's not true Amy! You're the most important person in my life!"

In my desperate attempt to forget about my feelings for Amy, I have succeeded in making her think that I have forgotten about her.

"No! Liam Booker is the most important person in you life. Which I am no longer apart of! You know, I don't even care about that. I was actually happy you found someone who takes good care of you, makes you feel special, and has been a surprisingly decent boyfriend. Because you deserve all of that. Because before Liam, you just seem so lonely and sad all the time. Then he came into your life and brought something new. You were smiling and you were excited all the time. So yes I was fucking happy for you. But I didn't know it would come at the expense of our friendship. I didn't know that you were going to choose him and everybody else over me!"

In the three years that I've been unrequitedly in love with this girl, never once did I blame her for the ache searing through my heart every second that I am with her. But in this very moment, I want to tell her that this is all her fault. I want to tell her the truth and then maybe she would understand. I want to scream all the curse words in the world at her for pushing me towards Liam. For making me promise never to fall in love with her. And lastly, I want to tell her that I hate her right now because I am so in love with her. But instead I settle for the most cowardice thing I have ever done. I clench my fist tight, bite my tongue, and silence all my feelings for Amy that have been bursting to get out. I hide it and lock it up somewhere Amy will never find.

"AMY! I fucked up ok! I got caught up in this romance…. in the attention… in the popularity. I messed up ok. I'm a sixteen year old girl and I'm bound to fuck up every now and then. Liam is a really great boyfriend….. but never in a million years, will I ever choose him over you! Because I will always choose you!... always have and always will!. And I am truly sorry for not being there on the night of your mom's wedding. I will spend every waking moment making it up to you."

Silence…..daunting, uncomfortable, screaming silence. 2 minutes passed. Her tears are silently falling and I want nothing more than to hold her tight. Undo all of the hurt I've caused her. Undo the last few months. And If I had to undo Liam, homecoming, being popular, I'd do it a heartbeat. Hands down, no hesitation. Just so I could undo the hurt and the tears. 5 minutes. 5 long minutes have passed and I know she'll come around. Just like when her dad left. I just have to be patient and Amy will come around. 7 minutes have passed. Then she opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She tries again and manages some vowels and grunts.

"I…..I uh….I'm…."

Ok this is weird. Her demeanor towards me has changed. The cold, icy stare she was giving me earlier has dissipated only to be replaced by something more indescribable. She looks scared but determined. She looks lost but hopeful.

"Amy what is it?"

"There's something…."

"Amy, is everything ok?"

Now I'm scared. But I'm determined to find out the cause of her trepidation. I look at her hands and I can see that she's trembling. I grab them just to help her feel at ease. To remind her that this is still me, her best friend. She grabs my hands in return, a little too forceful.

"No! Nothing is ok!""

"Then tell me what is wrong! Why are you shaking?"

She takes a long deep breath in, releases the death grip she has on me, then quietly says what she's been dying to tell me.

"I'm gay."

**Present Day**

"We're are so fucking good Harvey!"

"We've done it Cooper! We've fucking done the impossible! This is miraculous!"

"This is insane! To think that we proclaimed her as a lost cause just two hours ago."

"It's like turning water into a martini!"

"Or the ugly duckling into the Black Swan/Natalie Portman!"

"Or Garfield into a sex kitten!"

"Wait, Garfield was a boy cat! Oh whatever!"

"Let's take selfies!"

"ENOUGH! Would you two just let me go or fucking turn me around so I can see if the two hours of torture I endured under both of you is at least worth it!" I close my eyes before I can see the mirror.

These two nut cases, Lauren and Shane, thought it would be fun to dress me up, fix my hair, and do my make-up for tonight's party. What could've taken about 30 minutes, or 45 tops, turned into a grueling two hour shouting match between Shane and Lauren. Shane wanted me to wear this teeny tiny strapless black dress while Lauren said I should go with the green halter dress. Lauren said black is too cliché while Shane thought the green dress either looked like something he barfed after a night of drinking or something he shits when he has diarrhea! So I went with the black after that very disgusting imagery.

Then Shane suggested that my hair should be put up in a bun away from my face while Lauren wanted to curl it and let it hang loose. I chose Lauren's idea since I chose Shane's dress. I thought it would be smooth sailing after that. But I was wrong. There was a lot tugging and pulling, and name calling between these two idiots. I'm fucking exhausted just listening to these two and we're not even at the party yet. Lauren turns my chair around so I can check the mirror behind us. What I see definitely surprises me.

"Holy Shit!...Wow….Just wow!" The two hours of torture? Definitely worth it. I hardly recognize the girl standing in front of me.

"Who knew you could look so….so…?" Lauren struggles to find the right compliment.

"Fuckable?" Shane continues her sentence for her.

"I was gonna go with hot but that'll work too." says Lauren.

"Not bad at all…." I tell both of them.

"Come on, let's hear it?" Shane brings his hand to his ear waiting to hear some gratitude from me.

"Thank you Shane and Lauren." I can't wipe the smile off my face so they both know I am thankful without saying it.

"Wait, it's almost 11:00 PM, we're gonna be late and you both still have to get ready."

I look at the time and realize how late it is.

"Oh don't worry about it, Beevus and Butthead are already there. They'll save us a table." Shane informs me. And he meant Amy and Liam. Those two only take 5 minutes to get ready so they often leave us behind.

"And Shane and I will need 15 minutes tops. We don't require 2 hours work and 4 extra hands to look hot!" Lauren says.

"Ha! Whatever. Lets just have fun tonight!" I give a fake laugh. I'm pretty sure that was an insult.

Seems like yesterday, the three of us could hardly stay in the same room without accidentally starting WW3. Shane didn't like me because I was his best friend's girlfriend. And Lauren loathed me just because I was her step-sister's best friend. And of course, Shane and Lauren despised each other because they both wanted to be the head bitch in charge. . Wether it's the student council or the prom committee chair, they were always the top competitors. I'm pretty sure they both epically failed to overthrow the yearbook club editor and president. Thank God! I can't imagine a yearbook with thousands of selfies of Shane or Lauren.

I take in the sight of myself in the mirror. Not to be cocky, but I'm definitely smokin' hot tonight. If Amy can't notice me tonight, then it's either she really only sees me as a sister or she's cursed to never see me in a hot and sexy way. Like in Jack Black and Gwyneth's movie where he was cursed to only see her as a really sexy girl but everyone else can see that she's really big? Sorta like that except Amy probably sees me as a three hundred pound woman or a really ugly gorilla. Hey, it could happen. _

15 minutes later, we get to the club. The dance floor is popping and the bar is crowded with impatient customers. We spot Liam looking upset and sitting alone in table with three empty chairs. He's probably been saving these seats for a while now. He actually found a good spot away from the dance floor and the DJ so it's not crazy loud. We should be able to have a good conversation without losing our voices from all the yelling.

"Hey Booker! This is suppose to be a party, not a mope fest!" Shane whispers in his ear to freak him out. His frown turns into a smile as soon as he realizes it's only Shane.

"You guys made it! I'm so glad you guys are here!"

"Why are you sitting alone all mopey?"

My eyes wander a bit to the nearby tables hoping to spot a certain blonde.

"This party sucks more ass than last night! Seems like every girl I'm interested in is only interested in Amy! I'm done being her wingman!"

"Awe…poor Liam. Every girl he touches turns into a lesbian….That's is an epically terrible punishment for a womanizing, must've gotten cursed." Lauren teases.

"Shut it Lauren….It's ok Bookie, they don't all turn into lesbians. Look at Karma, she didn't turn lesbian after you slept with her.." Shane adds.

"Wha...?" Shane's comment catches me off-guard. I start to turn red. Because I was probably the first girl that fell for Amy after I met Liam. Thank goodness Liam continues to rant and the focus is back on him.

"I don't even want a meaningless hook up. I just want to dance and have fun with a nice girl but the moment she spots Amy, it's over! All they ever want to do is suck face with her."

"Oh come on Liam, not every girl you like is into Amy. You're just in some sort of sexual rut. You'll be back on your game in no time." I tell him.

"Woah! Karma, when did you get a boob job? Can I touch those" My clearly tipsy and idiot of an ex-boyfriend tells me.

"I'd punch you in the face right now but then that would make your nose bleed then it'll ruin that nice dress shirt you took from Shane's closet. Plus I kinda feel bad for you. And you look very handsome tonight by the way." I give him a kiss on the cheek as he gives up his seat for me to sit down.

"Whatever…. I'm so glad you guys are here!" He gives each of a kiss on the cheek including Lauren.

"Where's Amy by the way?" I try to hide my curiosity about Amy's whereabouts. My eyes continue to wander but there's so many blondes in this club and none of them is Amy.

"Well I haven't seen her since the third girl that came up to me asking about her. She's probably doing Amy things to her right now. Can someone buy me a beer? I ran out of money!"

"This is so hilarious! Straight girls turning into lesbians. Girls coming up to you asking about Amy! Then you running out of money! The universe must be mad at you Liam Booker." Liam gives Lauren the stink eye and starts to say something mean to Lauren but Shane drags him to the bar before an argument could start.

Lauren starts to check her phone so I continue to scan the crowd. My heart starts to beat a little faster along with the music. My palms are sweating and I really feel like I'm about to faint. I don't know why tonight is different. It's weird. It's like I'm really excited for her to see me in this dress, all made up and pretty. Maybe it's the dress. It is a little too tight. I check the second floor balcony, the bar, the dance floor…I strain my eyes so I can see further. Nothing. Nowhere. She's probably not even here anymore and probably naked in some girl's bed already. That thought alone is enough to make me nauseous.

"If you strain your eyes hard enough, it might give you an aneurysm. Stop looking for her because she's on her way. I just texted her."

"What? I wasn't looking for anybody."'

"Oh shut it Karma. I know you're sickeningly dependent on each other. You probably can't take a shit without her by your side."

I was about to say something sarcastic to Lauren when somebody too fucking close to my ear whispers something to me.

"She's just jealous of us, pretty girl. Let's not make the evil queen mad tonight!"

I close my eyes at the end of sentence just to take in the sound of her voice and boy do I love that sound. So does my body, because I'm suddenly covered in goose bumps and I could feel my toes curling. My breath hitches a little and I'm hoping she doesn't notice. Amy gives me a kiss on the cheek and I could smell the alcohol on her. There's something so sexy about the smell of tequila shots on Amy's breath. It's a fucking aphrodisiac. My hands are trembling and the only way to hide the is to sit on them. I open my eyes and finally see the blonde that I've been looking forward to all night. Amy is wearing tight jeans and white button up shirt with only the three middle ones buttoned. You can see her cleavage and you can see her abs a little. She's wearing a black blazer over her shirt. If I my hear was beating fast earlier, now it's pounding out of my chest.

"Aw pretty girl, you're shivering. I'm sorry I should warned you to bring a jacket."

What the fuck is it about tonight? I see Amy every single day at home and at school. But I don't get like this. She takes her blazer off and wraps it around me. Now I'm covered in her scent. How am I ever going to be able to move from this spot when all she does is paralyze me?

"Hey you, took you long enough."

"Karma was about to either pop an aneurysm or get into a really stupid girl fight because of all the staring she's been doing, looking for your ass." Says Lauren.

"Awe did you miss me already? You should've texted me before you got here." Amy replies.

"Uh I…my phone it's about to die. How's the crowd tonight? How are the ladies?"

"Ehh they're alright…I have had to dodge two crazy ones that I slept with and never called back.. Same crowd different party. The clubs pretty tight though. You should see their VIP room. There's a pool in there! And stripper poles!"

"Oh really…nice."

"Have you guys seen Liam, I kinda feel bad after ditching him 30 minutes ago."

"He's with Shane getting some drinks. Do me a favor would you?" I asked Amy.

"Of course, anything for you."

"Say something nice about Liam to some of the girls or introduce him to the straight ones. He's feeling kinda down since all these girls keep rejecting him over you and then to top it off, they ask him for intel about you."

"HA!. I don't know what's funnier. The fact that Liam needs help getting women or the fact that Amy is going to help him get women.!" Lauren continues to laugh at her own statement. It is kinda funny but I really do feel bad for Liam. He's often misunderstood and immediately labeled douchebag. Liam was actually a good boyfriend he just wasn't for me.

"Lauren's right! That's actually really funny. Booker never needed my help before. But for you pretty girl, I'll do just that."

"Thank you Ames…You're the best." I tilt my head and lean it against her shoulder. I didn't even notice that her arm has been around my shoulder this entire time.

"Hi Amy." A brunette with really big boobs passes by our table and tries to get Amy's attention. She gives the girl a smile and a wink but turns her attention back to us.

"We got shots!" Shane and Liam finally arrive with our drink orders along with 5 more tequila shots.

"Oh Shane, you are my favorite person right now!" Amy tells Shane

"Oh hell no. Not tequila!" Lauren complains.

"Come one Cooper. It's just one shot!" Liam shouts.

"Fine fine fine!" She responds.

We all take the first round at the same time.

"Fuck that's nasty." I tell them. I love the smell of tequila on Amy but I hate it in my stomach.

"Hey, isn't that Professor Chaney? And holy shit he's got a really hot chick with him" Liam says.

"Eww he's like 65! HA! Even the old men with saggy balls get more action than you Booker!"

"Screw you Miss-Holier-than thou-Lauren, I don't see you getting any these days!" Liam says.

"So Amy, did you notice anything different about Karma tonight?" Shane brings up a totally different subject in order to mitigate the impending argument between Lauren and Liam. But he does so at my expense and I'm kinda hoping that Lauren and Liam continue fighting. I feel the blush creeping to my face. All eyes are on me now.

"Yeah don't you think she's smokin' hot tonight?" Lauren adds.

Thankfully, it's dark and no one can see that my face looks as red as a tomato. I take a deep breath and hold it in while waiting for Amy's answer.

"Of course. It's Karma. Hey Booker, there's a girl I want you to meet. Don't worry she's straight! She's an exchange student from Paris!"

What? That's all I get? Seriously AMY! I got more reaction from Liam and his boob job comment. Liam stares at Amy. Shane and Lauren stare at each other. And I…..just stare at the floor.

"You said that about the last girl!" Liam tells her.

Well….. That was…. hmmmm…disappointing. I mean what the fuck did I expect her to do? Drool at the sight of me or jump me right here and right now. Even Amy has standards.

"Trust me. She's straight. She's sitting near the DJ booth and dance floor."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's meet this girl!"

Just like that, Amy is off to her world of hot women and I am long forgotten.

"Hey pretty girl, meet me at the bar in 20 minutes... I'll introduce you to Sam, this guy from my Intro to Film class."

A guy from her film class? Really?

"Ames, I don't…..i don't need you to hook me up like Liam. I'm fine."

"He's really funny and you'll like him."

I am about 3 seconds from screaming in her face, telling her how stupid she is for thinking that I need help meeting guys! I just want to fucking punch her sometimes. I don't do anything. I settle for the usual response.

"Ames, it's ok really. I'm just not in the mood for meeting anyone new."

"Sweetie what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. We'll catch up with you guys in a little bit. Here's your jacket."

I probably won't see her again all night and the next time I see her? It will be around lunch time tomorrow while she raids the kitchen for some food and medicine to cure her hang over. In fact, I'm likelier to see the random stranger she'll bring home way before I see her tomorrow. That's the way it's been all year.

"No, keep it on. I wouldn't want anyone else staring at your body and thinking perverted thoughts. Only I can do that!"

My jaw drops and Amy just gives me a wink as she walks away leaving me more confused than ever. I don't get it. She doesn't ever look at me the way she looks at other girls. Then she treats me like a sister most of the time. But then there are times, I swear on my Gam-Gam's grave may she rest in peace, that Amy inadvertently flirts with me. Not to mention the constant hugs and kisses she gives me. The back rubs and the unexpected comments. Maybe I'm hallucinating or maybe I'm just drunk. But either way, this party just got really lame. Shane and Lauren are now criticizing the outfit choices of some of the fashionably challenged individuals in this club. I just continue staring at my empty glass of long island ice tea. I must have drank it all as soon as Amy left.

Five minutes later, a tray of 3 tequila shots and 3 more long island ice teas arrive on our table. Shane must've ordered it. Another five minutes later, the shot glasses are empty and my long island is half-way consumed. Between the drinks, the constant disappointment, and the somewhat mixed signals from Amy, I feel like crap. I feel like hitting something or someone, preferably the next girl Amy takes home.

"Woah there Karms, you might want to wait a few minutes before you chug that drink like it was orange juice." Shane tells me.

"I've waited long enough. And it never got me anywhere!"

"What?"

I'm not exactly sure where that came from but its true, I'm done waiting. I down the rest of my long island in one gulp. And I know I'll regret this in the morning. I can't just stand here while waiting for someone who's never gonna come back.

"Let's go…. dance floor now.. Now!"

"Ohhhhkay…."

I grab both of their hands and lead them to the dance floor. Neither of them protest my plan. It's not like they have anything better to do. My head is starting to spin but I shrug it off and take a few deep breaths. It was a struggle to get to the dance floor and even harder to find Liam and Amy. We eventually find them dancing with two unknown girls. Lauren starts dancing with Shane and I start dancing with this random dude. He's cute and he smells nice so he'll do for now. A re-mixed version of Ne-yo's Closer is on full blast and I start to get loose. The alcohol in my system is now officially hitting me, full throttle. Random dude now has his hands on my hips and my hands are around his neck when Amy finally spots us. I can see her staring from the corner of my eye so I turn my back and grind up against my partner so she can have a better look at me. I tilt my head back and he leans his lips closer to my ear without actually kissing me. His hands travel up and down my side and to my hips while I reach back and grab his neck to get him closer. I'm surprised that I am actually doing this, using this innocent guy, just to get her attention.

What's more surprising than my behavior right now? That fact that its actually working because Amy is now staring at me, watching every move I make. Her hands are all over her partners body but her eyes are glued to mine. Amy doesn't look away or even wink as her partner starts nibbling on her ear. She doesn't flinch or blink. She just stares and I swear I've never seen her stare at me like that. Poor guy is turned on. Oh gross, he actually has a boner. But I can' t bail now! She's stopped dancing. She momentarily looks away to whisper something to the girl who suddenly storms out of the dance floor. My heart starts to pound as Amy makes her way towards me. Her brows are scrunched together like she's upset or something. Keep calm Karma. Focus on the dude. Ewww, he's rubbing his boner against my butt. The song changes as she approaches me. But I continue to pretend that I don't notice her. I can see Shane and Lauren watching and whispering to each other. They have the same amused look on their faces.

Amy taps me on the shoulder and I give her smile. I stop dancing although random dude continues to grind against me. Amy leans into my ear so she can whisper something.

"May I have this dance?" She whispers.

"Of course."

Amy pushes the guy away and ushers me to a different spot on the dance floor. He doesn't put a fight or protests. He just shakes his head and silently curses Amy and me. The DJ is now mixing a version of Sam Smith's Latch. It's one of my favorite songs.

She guides my hands towards her neck and I start swaying my hips against hers. She's barely moving against me, letting me do all the work. We stay close, really close. Her eyes still haven't left mine.

**_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down _**

**_You, you enchant me even when you're not around _**

"You were putting quite a show there, pretty girl."

"I'm just dancing."

"You've turned him on"

Amy is speaking slowly, careful not to stutter. I can tell she's drunk and so am I.

**_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down _**

**_I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found_**

"Are you jealous?"

"I don't get jealous…maybe a little."

"Ha. I could you know…..turn you on."

"Oh really now?"

I turn my back towards her and I start to grind against her hips, the same way I was with that dude. Only this time, slower and more sensual. Amy places her hands on my hips and my hand reaches back to grab her hair. I am so fucking turned on and I can't grasp what is happening.

**_I feel we're close enough_**

**_I wanna lock in your love_**

"I didn't get to tell you earlier."

"Tell me what?"

"That I think you're so fucking sexy in that dress and how stunning you look tonight."

"Oh really now?" I repeat her earlier response. She forcefully turns me around to face her.

**_I think we're close enough_**

**_Could I lock in your love, baby?_**

She places her forehead against mine as our bodies continue to grind slowly against each other. I close my eyes to take in what's going on. I've been wanting, waiting for this moment for a very long time. My lips are so close to hers that I can smell the cranberry flavored vodka she must have drank before dancing. Her hands move up and down my back and down to my ass and back up again. I place both of my hands underneath her shirt so I can feel her bare back. The heat that is radiating off of her is so addicting. I need to get closer.

**_Now I've got you in my space_**

**_I won't let go of you_**

Then all of a sudden, we both stop moving. I open my eyes and I look into hers. This moment will forever be engrained in my memory. We are literally frozen in place, unable to move for a few seconds. She places one hand on my cheek and runs her thumb over my bottom lip. My hands are still underneath her shirt. She licks her own lips while staring at mine. I know that Amy is about to kiss me. There is no way that I am wrong about this. I lean closer to give her permission to close the one centimeter gap between my lips and hers. I could just make the move and kiss her but I don't. I've awaited 5 years for this, I can wait another 2 seconds. This moment is absolutely fucking perfect.

"Hey Raudenfeld! I want you to meet DJ Reagan! Hands down, the sexiest girl you will ever meet!"

**_Got you shackled in my embrace_**

**_I'm latching on to you _**

Until it isn't. The gap was never closed. The kiss never came. The heat is gone. The moment is totally ruined. All because Jeremy, her asshole, stoner, douchebag friend who couldn't wait and decided to ruin my perfect moment. Amy's eyes open so wide as if she had just been awaken from a deep sleep. She jumps about a foot away from. I stare away and fight the tears that are threatening to spill.

"Oh hey Karms. Do you mind if I steal your best friend away?I'm just gonna introduce her to a friend of mine."

Amy blinks a couple of times. She looks at me then she looks at Jeremy. I want to punch his face. But I don't because he had no idea of what he just ruined for me. He knows who I am and what I am to Amy, just her childhood best friend. Amy looks confused. I can tell she's processing what almost happened between us. She can either stay with me and face the awkwardness or go with Jeremy to meet her next meaningless hook-up. I don't let her choose. It would hurt too much. Because I know what Amy would've chosen.

"Ames, it's cool. Go with Jeremy."

"I'm sorry karms, I think I'm drunk."

"Yeah, me too. But go. Have fun."

Amy doesn't move at all. She just looks at me for a few more seconds.

"Dude. Let's go!" Jeremy.

"Be safe sweetie." I tell for assurance that it's ok to leave me. Alone. In the dance floor. By myself.

"Ok. See ya." I gather all the strength I can muster and give her the best fake smile I can give. She turns around and lets Jeremy drag her away from the dance floor. Away from me. I just stand frozen, staring at the blonde girl walking away from me from.

**_Now I've got you in my space_**

**_I won't let go of you_**

**_Got you shackled in my embrace_**

**_I'm latching on to you _**

Just as I was about to look away, the blonde girl turns around to look at me one last time. She gives me a weak smile and I smile back. A certain fear washes over. Why do I feel like I'm about to lose her? But can I? Lose something I never had to begin with?

_**Latching on to you**_

_**I won't let go of you**_.

As soon as she's out of sight, I feel a single tear fall down my cheek. When you let one fall, the rest start to follow. Now I can't stop crying. My body shakes and just when I was about to hit the ground, someone breaks my fall. There are suddenly two people holding both my arms, guiding me away from this fucking place. I've never appreciated Shane and Lauren as much as I do now. If it wasn't for them, I would have fallen apart right there in the middle of the dance floor, alone but surrounded by hundreds of strangers. Shane and Lauren don't ask questions. They just get me home.

**A/N: Song is by Disclosure/Sam Smith. Totally not mine. **

**What do you guys think? Do you want DJ Reagan in the next chapter? Reviews will be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
